thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Laela Waterborne
Owned by YFS! Info Name: Laela Waterborne Gender: Female District: 1 Age: 16 Weapon: Dagger, Glaive, Knife Appearance: Laela is a beautiful girl standing at 5'6. She's slender and has long silky hair that flows freely, mostly noticeable underwater. She's built like a bikini model, and has bright green eyes to complete the match. She wears waterproof eyeliner and light pink lipstick, and a rose in her hair, a district 1 type that shows better underwater. Strengths/skills: Can hold breath for around 5 minutes, very strong swimmer, very quick. Weakness(es): Climbing, Dry stealth (but not water stealth! heheeh) Personality: Though she looks like a dumb blonde blessed only with looks, Laela is actually clever. She's kindhearted and forgiving too, and is very social, trying to make the most lonely people feel welcome to talk to her. She cannot tolerate people who are aggressive, like to kill, or are jerks overall, and will begin to get mad at them. If she loses her cool, she's mad for an hour, and back to her normal self. Her nice and clever demeanor changes drastically in combat, where she's very focused and constantly on her toes. She's silent during combat, only making sounds of pain. She doesen't like to kill however and will try to avoid fighting at all costs, only doing it when she's engraged or if they threaten her or her allies. She's nice to her allies and will offer to help them, and will share secrets of Waterborne underwater combat to them to help their survivability, while learning as much as she can from them. She's fond of swimming, so don't be surprised if you find her in a lake or river. She isn't dumb and will make sure it's not poisoned or acid first though.... Overall, Laela is kind peaceful girl, until you get on her bad side, where she's a swift death. Backstory/History: Waterbornes... a family well known for their cruel traditions. They didn't get the gesture that humans were mammals and not fish. Their traditions changed me, somewhat for the better, and somewhat for the worst. I was born like any other child of the family, in the ocean. I managed to outlive the other 5 children I was born with, and they took me in to train. Things started grim for me. My first chained underwater challenged saw me pass out from lack of air in 2 minutes. I nearly drowned the next challenge I had, barely brought back from the dead by one of the trainers. Arthur saw me as a weakling for my group. He cast me and 3 others to District 1, to be trained "lighter". The only difference was there we trained in a large pool instead of the ocean. A girl I admired, a Waterborne victor, named Lara Waterborne, trained us. I learned well from her, and desired to be like her. Her influence and the influence of District 1 convinced me to try my hardest to look the prettiest I could. I woke up cheery the next day. I was so happy that I talked to my creepy brother, Edward. "Edward... why do you never talk with us?" I asked. '"Because chatterboxes always die before thirteen..." he said in a tone of voice that gave me the creeps. I ran off before he did something to me, as I woke up the next day eager.' (TBC) Interview Angle: Be sweet and act naive to throw off competitors. Bloodbath Strategy: If the cornucopia is on land, stick with allies and gather what she can. If it's in water, Laela will take advantage of it, and will probably gather a lot of supplies. Games Strategy: Stick close to a body of water, and hide underwater in danger or in a stealth attack. Token: Necklace Height: 5'6 Fears: Fire Alliance: Anti-Careers Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:Females Category:District 1 Category:16 year olds Category:Yourfavoritesalmon's Tributes Category:Yourfavoritesalmon Category:Unfinished